


Courting 101

by Kemvee



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullenlingus (Dragon Age), F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gift Giving, Love Poems, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kemvee/pseuds/Kemvee
Summary: “It was quite spontaneous you understand and I just don’t know, that is how do I-”“Ask for a repeat performance?” Dorian guessed with an arched brow.“Maker’s breath,” Cullen mumbled. “Yes,” he added sheepishly.---Cullen loved his night with the Inquisitor but has some regrets about having the noble Lady Trevelyan on his desk. Especially for their first time. So of course he asks his friends for advice about how to rectify the situation, which may or may not be entirely helpful.---For AricaZorel x
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Comments: 22
Kudos: 138





	Courting 101

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AricaZorel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AricaZorel/gifts).



> Thank you to my wonderful supporter AricaZorel.  
> This one is for you :)

“It was quite spontaneous you understand and I just don’t know, that is how do I-”

“Ask for a repeat performance?” Dorian guessed with an arched brow.

“Maker’s breath,” Cullen mumbled. “Yes,” he added sheepishly. 

Spontaneous was putting it mildly. It had been a little over three weeks since he and Evelyn had taken their blossoming relationship to the next level.  _ On my desk! _ He thought with a mixture of mortification and self satisfaction.

And although he wouldn't have changed their night together for the world, every time he now set down to work or used his cracked ink well it brought a smile to his face, he was a little disconcerted about how fast and furious it had all been. Eve, for all her roguish charm and disdain for the pompous was still a lady, a noble lady. And Cullen, only a farmer's son, felt as if he had somehow done her a disservice. 

What he wanted now was to spend more time with her when she was in Skyhold, he wanted to court her properly and, Maker willing, he would very much like to make love to her again and this time for it to be in bed.

Dorian, who had now lost all interest in the game twirled his mustache in thought. “How do Fereldan's usually court? By gifting a newly weaned piglet?”

Cullen was thoughtful, “Not a piglet but nobility do often exchange Mabari or other prized animals. I could see if Dennet has any suitable horses or perhaps write to the King to see if his kennels-” Cullen’s explanation was cut short as Dorian gave a small bark of laughter.

He wiped a joy filled tear from his eye. “I was joking… Meanwhile you have just confirmed every stereotype I have ever had about your rustic little country.”

At his friends teasing Cullen gave a grunt of disapproval. Clearly it had been a terrible idea to ask Dorian for advice. “Never mind I’m sure I’ll manage.” He said gruffly and standing from the table added smugly, “Checkmate.” 

“Ah, ah, wait one moment if you please.” Dorian raised a palm and against his better judgement Cullen waited with folded arms to hear the Altus speak. “I happen to love you both dearly and feel it is my duty to aid you both in your endeavors. While our Inquisitor does have a soft spot for nugs, of all the wretched little things, you need to remember she is not Fereldan.”

“So  _ don’t _ get her a pet?” Cullen guessed, none the wiser.

“ _ Kaffas _ .” Dorian muttered. “I shall never understand how you managed to charm her in the first place. But it really is a simple thing. Procure some nice wine, a fine box of chocolates and bring her some pretty flowers. Then when she returns from her next little adventure, take her straight up to her room and-” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“That does seem simple,” Cullen agreed. Maybe he had been worrying about all this far too much? She would be back in a few days and he would be prepared to sweep her off her feet.

* * *

When the forward scouts announced the imminent return of the Inquisitors party Cullen sprang into action. The chocolates and wine were easy enough to come by. Josephine kept a well stocked larder of exotic luxuries for their noble guests and Cullen felt no shame at all in rifling through it and selecting what he hoped were respectable choices. The flowers were another matter. He didn't have time to leave the keep to go flower picking and within the walls of Skyhold itself there was only the herb garden as a source of greenery. He couldn’t with a clear conscience cut down all the blooms, they were for medicinal purposes, it would have been wasteful. So he settled on one instead. A single stem of Crystal Grace which he kept with him in his office ready to present it to her when the time was right.

When the Inquisitor and her team did finally make it over the drawbridge it was nearing dark and eager to whisk her away for the planned romantic evening Cullen strode down the stone steps to meet her. His heart sunk as he saw Bull lift her gingerly from her horse.

“What happened?” He asked as he neared, noting the cuts and grazes all over her cheeks and the hiss of pain she gave as she accidentally put too much weight on her right leg.

“Cullen.” She said with a happy smile despite her obvious discomfort. “There may have been a Dragon th-”

“A DRAGON!” He gaped, his voice echoing off the high walls.

She winced at his outburst and looked a little sheepish. “I know it wasn’t part of the original mission objectives but it was a threat to the nearby settlements, we had no choice.”

Cullen pinched the bridge of his nose. Since they had first met Evelyn had always put others before herself. It was why she had captured the hearts of everyone as their Herald and later had been the only reasonable choice for Inquisitor. 

“Andraste preserve me,” he muttered to himself. An odd mix of pride and worry coloring his thoughts. Eve stood there looking a little nervous, no doubt expecting a disapproving lecture from him he was quick to scold her for taking risks but not tonight. He had other far more appealing things to speak to her of.

“It’s ok.” He said once his blind panic had subsided and, as he should have done from the start he swept her into his arms.

“Cullen,” she sighed in his embrace. While they had never made their relationship  _ public _ they had long been less discrete around Skyhold. Evleyn brought her hand up to stroke at his stubbled cheek. “While this is lovely I’m afraid I- I.” Her eyelids started to flutter and now he could more closely see her face Cullen could see how pallid her complexion was. “I need to go see the healer.” She said before falling limp, only his arms kept her from tumbling into the dirt.

* * *

Cullen stepped gingerly into the infirmary as the last of healing magic faded from the practitioners hands.

“How is she?” He asked in a subdued tone, careful not to disturb the quiet serenity of the space.

“She will be fine Commander.” The white haired enchanter said in a kindly voice while she washed her hands. “Those ribs of hers took a beating and her ankle had a very bad sprain but nothing a bit of bed rest won’t fix.” The wizened older woman looked at the flower clutched in Cullen’s hands and gave a knowing smile.

“If you give me a moment, I’ll get you some water for that.”

Cullen set the stem of glittering Crystal Grace on Evelyn’s bedside in a little pewter vase.

“You brought me a flower?” She asked sleepily from her bed, one eye peering open to look at his concerned expression. “How romantic.” Only she could find humor in an infirmary with five broken ribs. Cullen chuckled and brushed her sleep mussed hair back from her face. “Well I had vowed to Dorian that I would sweep you off your feet. I imagined it would have been as a result of swooning at my charms and not blacking out due to pain.”

Evelyn giggled “Ow! You need to stop being so charming, it hurts.” She complained with a huff. Cullen settled into the chair at her bedside and despite glowing inside at her calling him charming he said with mock sternness, “There will be time for romance later. Right now you need to concentrate on getting better.”

She hummed and snuggled down under her blanket “Yes Commander.” She mumbled followed by a big yawn.

Cullen waited by her side all night, refusing to leave despite the healer's assurances of her well being and long after he heard her quiet snore.  _ Not quite the night beside her that I had envisioned _ , he thought. But he was more content to have her close again and at length fell asleep in the armchair, holding onto her cool hand. 

* * *

As news of her slaying a Dragon circulated throughout Skyhold Josephine, eager to capitalize on the good publicity and to steer notice away from the Inquisitor's ongoing convalescence, organised a celebratory tournament. The winner would receive a portion of the valuable Dragon scales and bones and so several self proclaimed ‘champions’ from among the attending nobility entered. Cullen didn’t have time to participate with his duties but Cassandra fortunately agreed to represent their interests. And so the whole keep was abuzz with the preparations for the event.

When the Inquisitor was fully healed three weeks later she oversaw the proceedings herself.

To the surprise of no one within the Inquisition, but to the chagrin of many who fancied themselves master swordsmen, the court watched on with pride as their companion was declared the overall victor. At the prize ceremony Evelyn, much to her friends’ furious embarrassment and at the ambassador's insistence, named “Princess Cassandra Allegra Portia Calogera Filomena Pentaghast!” Champion and the Dragon pieces that had been provided from the Inquisition’s treasury as prizes were once again gratefully received by Harrit down in the forge.

Although Evelyn’s joke at her friend's expense was mostly well received, the Seeker herself bristled at being reminded of her titles, it did give Cullen pause for thought. Cassandra was nobility and yet had chosen to shun that life and a lot of the social niceties that went along with it. _Similar to Eve_ he thought with renewed optimism. Perhaps he could seek her advice on this delicate matter of the heart? Seeing the warrior make her way towards the small armory Cullen took his chance.

“You wish to copulate more frequently with the Herald?” Cassandra said as blunt as a blacksmith’s hammer, at his stammered request.

“Ye - No. Well, yes but not just that!” He clarified, quickly. “Although I’m confident of her affections I wish to secure more of her time and if that happens to lead to other activities...” 

Cullen hadn’t felt this awkward since his Father had sat him and Mia down not long before he left for Templar training. As the oldest sibling and with Cullen’s imminent departure he had taken it upon himself to educate the pair in matters of a sexual nature. He and Mia vowed to never speak of it again and this was to be another such occurrence.  _ This was a terrible idea _ , he thought with humiliation as the Seeker awaited further explanation for his wholly out of character request.

“I just thought that as you are both nobility but have chosen to distance yourself from your station that you may have insights that her other friends couldn't provide.” He said feebly and felt his shame rise under scrutiny. Following her ongoing silence Cullen started to retreat, “I’m sorry this was a mistake-”

“Poetry.” Cassandra said before he could flee the room.

“Pardon?” He asked, unsure as to whether or not he had misheard the words.

“You shall recite her some romantic poetry.” The stern warrior insisted without a glimmer of malice or ill intent.

“I, suppose I could investigate the Library?” He ventured and saw Cassandra shake her head.

“No. I shall leave a book in your office. It calls for  _ discretion _ .” She quieted as she spoke as if implying some hidden meaning that Cullen wasn’t sure he fully comprehended.

“Poetry it is, thank you Seeker.” 

The following day Cullen caught Evelyn after the Council meeting and convinced her to a private dinner in her quarters that evening. She had seemed delighted by the idea and had leaned up to kiss him passionately, her fingers threading into the close cropped curls on the back of his neck. When they broke for air, each a little breathless it was Eve that filled the charged silence.

“Commander, I heard that Leliana had the mages cast a sound proofing charm around this room.” She purred and pulled him back towards her lips with a strong tug on his mantle.

Her implication was as tempting as her lips were soft. The room was private, they would not be disturbed. Her kisses were quickly morphing from a soft caress of lips into a heated and urgent press.  _ And the desk is very large, larger even than mine - No! _

Cullen extracted himself from her arms and using sheer willpower put space between their rapidly heating bodies. 

She looked on smugly as he rearranged his breeches. “Eve, as much as I love the way your mind works I’d rather hoped to not have you on a desk again.”

Evelyn sighed “That’s fair. I’m sure I got a splinter on my ass last time.”

Cullen pushed all thoughts of Eve and her shapely ass aside and promised to make it up to her that night. Then he stopped by his office to drop off his notes and to prepare for the afternoons drills. He noticed then the unassuming book that had been left on his desk. Atop it sat a note in familiar handwriting.

_ Commander,  _

_ as we discussed.  _

_ -CP _

_ (Mention this to anyone and  _ _ I will _ _ kill you.) _

Cullen left the note to one side and looked down at the brown leather book. The cover was richly finished with gold embossed lettering which read ‘Lady Violetta’s Book of Love Poetry.’ And in smaller letters ‘Foreword by Varric Tethras’ Cullen raised a brow.

Curious he flicked the book open to a random page and not really reading the words inside studied the incredibly explicit illustration. He felt himself blush to his roots and quickly snapped the book closed, lest any of his men walk in to find their Commander looking at smut.

Cullen didn't know whether he was more surprised at Cassandra owning such a book or that Varric, who he had thought of as a respected novelist, would contribute to such a questionable collection of eroticism.  _ Maybe it is time I attended one of those Wicked Grace evenings in the tavern? _ He clearly didn't know his peers as well as he thought, but that was a thought for another day.

Tonight  _ had _ to be the night. After their kiss in the War Room earlier that day Cullen simply couldn't wait any longer. Splinters or no if she kissed him like that again he would have no qualms in bending her over the nearest available surface.

At the appointed time Cullen shed his armor, bathed, dressed in a maroon shirt and black leather pants and went to the Inquisitor's quarters. The cooks had already laid the dinner out and he was pleased to see Evelyn was wearing a long pretty tunic of her own, finished with silver embroidery around the deep v neck.

The food was pleasant and their conversation flowed as easily as it always did when they were able to step away from their roles as ‘Inquisitor and Commander’. They shared some wine and Eve had begun to give him some longing looks over the table. He was starting to wonder if tables, desks and wooden surfaces in general were somehow an aphrodisiac for the pair of them, especially as he felt Evelyn drag her toes up the length of his calf. 

Cullen was emboldened by her display of desire for him and proposed they retired closer to the fire where an assortment of cushions had been laid out for their comfort.

“So Commander,” she said in a sultry tone as she laid against his side. This close Cullen could now smell her perfume and he gave a quick press of a kiss to the top of her head, pausing to breathe deeply of her alluring aroma. “What did you have planned for tonight's entertainment?” Cullen swallowed as she leaned into his body and he was afforded a view of her tightly bound cleavage below the V of her shirt.

Although her exposure may have been unintentional, the action of her finger as it trailed a pattern up his muscled thigh was entirely deliberate and stirred his lust like nothing else. His mind blanked as her hand wandered ever closer to the ever growing bulge in his breeches.

She was clearly more than willing to forgo any kind of courtship. He could just discard the book, kiss her senseless and see where things led. _ The rugs and cushions here look soft and at least the floor isn't a desk. No, no you will bed her properly! _

“POETRY!” He shouted a moment before she could stroke him through his pants. Evelyn blinked in surprise.

“Poetry?” She questioned withdrawing her fingers from their dangerous trajectory. “I didn't know you were a fan of prose.”

“A-ah yes.” He stammered reaching over to where he had the book concealed within his discarded cloak and holding it up to provide proof in the face of Evelyn’s skepticism.

“Poetry it is.” She said with a shrug and settled down back into the embrace of his arms.

Without his armor on she must have been able to feel his thundering heart in his rib cage as he opened the book to the page marked by the Seeker. Cullen grimaced as he scanned the first few lines. Cassandra had never steered him wrong before, he just had to have faith that this was what a noble Lady like his beloved wanted to hear... 

“You, the most beautiful of flowers

Ripe and blooming, ready to be plucked.

I, a rugged stallion of man

Hard and willing, to play your chords.”

“Well you’re not wrong.” Evelyn said with a firm squeeze of his muscled thigh. Cullen felt more content at her affirmation. Clearly his worry had been for nothing and Cassandra was right. Eve did have a faint blush on her cheeks and although he wasn’t sure if it was from the wine or his words he was still satisfied that she was enjoying herself and so boldly continued.

“Together, we must become one

Conjoined, connected as we couple like rabbits.” Evelyn snorted and Cullen winced at the clumsy phrasing.

“And as I peel aside the trappings of your station

Know that my lust burns bright, 

Nary a wicked soul will stop me,

From bedding you this summer night...Maker’s Breath! I apologize this is far too, too-”

Eve beside him giggled. “It’s perfect. Don’t stop now, this is just getting good!” Any blood that  _ had _ been making its way to his touch starved cock quickly redirected to his flaming face. His cheeks were crimson but he persevered, clearing his throat.

“Verily I shall suckle at thy bountiful bosom

Round fleshy orbs of joy

Soft and squishy peak capped mountains

That a man could happily drown between.”

Cullen was mortified while Evelyn was shaking with laughter beside him.  “More!” she said. He had hoped she would say something like that this evening, but in the throes of passion not while keening with laughter.

“Till arching with wanton wailing

You will bid me to pierce your core

Enter the most sacred love chamber of your loins.”

Cullen’s voice squeaked with shame “Reaching inside with my rod of rigid fury - No, I cannot read another word!”

Evelyn curled into a ball as her laughter rendered her speechless. Huge gasping guffaws shook her frame as she parroted the mortifying words back to him. 

“ _ Rod of rigid fury! _ ” She howled and rolled onto her back as tears of joy streamed down her face. Cullen slammed the book closed and sat in a painful, humiliated silence.

Eve could barely breathe as she recited words from the poem each line making her shake with hilarity. “Fleshy orbs… FLESHY ORBS! Oh, oh Cullen, this is the most I’ve laughed in months!” Cullen was happy she was happy, yet wasn’t sure if he would ever have an erection again.

  
  


Despite his still burning shame and now extinct arousal he couldn't help but find her happiness contagious. As her laughter subsided he commented, “Yes, yes. Happy to serve, Inquisitor.”

She kneeled up and cradled his chin in her hands and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

“Thank you my love.” She said affectionately, her eyes sparkling with warmth.

Evelyn had laughed off his embarrassment but he didn't think he would ever be able to look at Cassandra again.

* * *

The following day while he was on a way to a meeting with his captains he saw Evelyn again. A warmth filled his chest at the sight of her kneeling in the little courtyard garden. Harvesting blooms with skill and care as she always did in order for them to be dried and later used in the infirmary. He was glad he hadn’t cut them all down for a romantic gesture that, as it turned out thanks to the interference of one Dragon, would have been wasted.

She saw him pass by and stood with her basket of cut stems to wave at him, the sunlight that filtered into the space gave her an ethereal glow. She had a little mud smeared on her cheek and had somehow gotten her tunic dirty but with her happy smile and contented expression, she had never looked more beautiful to him.

What was he doing worrying about foolish courtship and propriety? She had already told him that his lack of nobility would never be an issue between them. Had never given any signs of displeasure at the informal manner with which they had begun their relationship. Cullen had seen Evelyn at her worst when he had dragged her near lifeless body from the snow after Haven and likewise she had cared for him during the worst of his Lyrium withdrawals. 

There was no need for ceremony between them. This foolish idea of courting a woman who had already professed her love for him had to stop.

Cullen raced through the meeting with his captains and as soon as they had been dismissed from his office almost sprinted to her quarters.  _ Courage man _ , he told himself, striding through her door with confidence before his indecision could once again cripple him.

Evelyn stood, almost completely nude over a wash basin having cleaned the soil and dirt from her hands and face. The sunlight cast long rays in through her balcony window and she turned with a look of surprise, that quickly warped into a smile. She was neither shy or embarrassed by her state of undress even as Cullen felt his cheeks flame and any words he had been planning to say died on his tongue.

“Cullen?” She questioned softly at his unexpected interruption. 

His lips parted but no sound came out as he admired how her pristine white underwear complimented the deepening blush on her chest. There was nothing more to say, he had to have her now.

Cullen strode forwards and sliding his hands into her hair guided her lips up to meet his in a bruising kiss 

“MMpphh!” Her squeak of surprise was muffled by his ravenous lips and she stiffened at first. Till he coaxed her into complicity with a delicate lick of his tongue along her lower lip. She responded eagerly then, any surprise giving way to contentment as she shared in the pure unadulterated moment.

As they parted for air she began to question him again. “What, oh ohh-” she moaned as he began to pepper kisses along her jawline, her head tilting back to give him greater access to the sensitive skin of her throat. “What’s this for?” She asked breathlessly as her hands laced into his hair, mussing up his style. She raked at his scalp and gave another little moan to encourage his actions and surrender herself to the sensations.

“I had a plan.” He confessed into her skin, then heard her gasp as he dipped and gripped the back of her thighs. With a strong lift she was hoisted upwards and in two long strides was deposited on the bed. Cullen wasted no time in, striping away his armor as she lay there panting and eagerly observing him remove layer after layer till his chest was bared. She mewled happily, as once stripped to his pants he crawled over her wriggling body. “I’ve had several plans actually...” He admitted before claiming her lips once more. His hands were feverish as he groped and massaged the covered mounds of her bosom and her hips tilted as she ground herself against the muscled press of his thigh between her legs.

“Cullen!” She gasped as he tugged her chest covering downwards, her breasts falling into his greedy hands and then his eager mouth.

He nuzzled at the soft skin that was now exposed, murmuring as he did so. “But I’ve realized that love is not War. I don’t need a strategy.”

Evelyn bucked as he bit her nipple before chasing away the sting with his tongue. He mouthed over her supple breasts, holding and cupping them gently while Evelyn arched into his touch.

“I am not eloquent. I’m neither a poet nor a courtier.” 

Pleased at the sight of her chest rising and falling, crowned with two glistening peaks he trailed his mouth downwards. His stubble grazed her ticklish sides and his tongue lapped into her navel. “I will never be able to show you my feelings with sweet words or grand gestures.”

As he reached the waistband of her panties his eyes flicked up to lock on hers. Slowly he peeled the fabric down from her body. Building the anticipation as he did so and savoring Evelyn’s ragged breathes and rapt expression. With a confident smirk Cullen pulled apart her thighs and settled his broad shoulders between them. 

Cullen himself was hard as a rock in his breeches. And laid out as he now was he couldn't stop his hips from giving a tentative rut into the bed sheets beneath him. He had been wanting to do this since their first night together. It had been so hurried and urgent.“But if you’ll permit me I will spend every moment we are together loving you and worshiping your body.”

Evelyn was biting onto the flesh of her lip as he dipped his head towards her core. And at the first long flat lick of his tongue her eyes fluttered shut, too overstimulated from the combined sensations of sight and touch, too intent on intense sparks of pleasure electrifying along her spine.

Cullen reveled in the quiet sighs she gave as he slowly and languidly devoured her core. As her breathy sighs gave way to little moans he circled her entrance with his finger, one deft digit spreading her pooled wetness before sliding into her heat. She arched at the intrusion and Cullen kept one hand pinned firmly on her hips to hold her steady as he worked his finger in tandem with his tongue. The whole time he slowly rocked into the mattress beneath him taking his pleasure from hers. As he slipped a second finger within her pulsing channel he focused his attention on her clit. Where he was just licking he now suckled, latching onto the little nub and dragging her towards her end with skill and focus.

She writhed on his fingers and her hands grasped at the bed sheets under her as she neared her end.

“Oh Cullen!” She cried as he moaned around her apex, the vibrations, his pistoning fingers and loving tongue all proving too much. She gasped and arched and held his head close as she fell apart beneath him.

While her face was still painted with an expression of serenity Cullen pushed himself onto his knees. With a desperate wrench at the lacing of his pants he free’d his long neglected member and sighed with happiness as he gave a few long strokes to sight of his beloved sprawled out naked beneath him. Sated and beautiful.

As tempting as it was to paint her in his spend he had had enough of nights coming into his own fist. With strong hands he once again maneuvered her legs, placing them over his biceps and tilting her hips up till his shaft could slide along the length of her slit. He rolled his hips, coating himself in her slick and lined his engorged tip up with her entrance. His fingers and tongue had prepared her well and he pushed past her initial resistance with ease, holding her steady till he could meet her eyes. As she opened her lust filled orbs he rasped  “I love you.” Then slid into her wet heat with a firm thrust. That one sharp motion seated him deeply within her body and he rejoiced in the keening cry she gave as he impaled her.

His first movements were slow and steady. They were in a bed, this was what he wanted, he had to savor every detail. How her brow furrowed each time he slid from her body and how her face lit up with relief every time they were rejoined. How her sheath pulled and worked his length exquisitely as he slowly fucked her. Taking care to roll his hips just so to stimulate the sensitive spot on her inner walls, when she began to arch up to meet him thrust for thrust he stroked at her pearl, he wanted to feel her climax around him. So he vowed to go slow and steady till she did, at least till the last of his resolve cracked.

It had been too long and he was too ravenous to dally any longer. With a shift of his hips and jerk of his strong hands he pulled her knees up over his shoulders. And with the new angle now afforded to him Cullen drove into her tight cunt. Her breasts bounced as he snapped his hips forward, his cock moving furiously within her as he took his fill from her willing body.

“Yes, Hard, more.” She moaned her praises and encouragements and Cullen was only too happy to oblige. Evelyn gave a broken cry of his name as her body stiffened beneath him. Her walls tightened and clenched as she orgasmed for a second time, a silent scream in her throat as he pounded into her body. 

Cullen drove into her still twitching cunt hard and fast once, twice, three more times before shouting his own release. His cock pulsed within her as he spent himself, hot spurts of seed too long denied that filled her channel and more.

\----

The sun was starting to set and still they laid together. Tangled limbs between the sheets.

Evelyn, her head resting on the crook of his arm looked up at her content lover. A small serene smile on his scarred lips. “Are you going to tell me what this has all been about?”

“I wanted to court you properly.” Cullen confessed “Like a Lady because the truth is -” He sighed and thought carefully about his next words.

“The truth is I miss you. I miss you so much when you are away. And although I would never want to interfere with the good work we are doing, with your role as the Inquisitor… You are gone for weeks at a time and I miss you  _ so _ much. Eve, Evelyn. I love you and when you are here, home with me I want to spend every moment with you."

“Cullen," she said stroking the stubble on his chin. "I miss you too and I love that you would go through so much trouble. But all I want is you and your time...” 

They kissed then, unhurried. The urgency gone for now. Evelyn added with a quiet chuckle "And quite possibly that magnificent cock of yours."

Cullen rolled on top of her, threading their hands together. "Well if my Lady demands my Rod of Rigid Fury..." And spent the rest of the evening, and every other evening she was in Skyhold showing her just how much he loved her.

**Author's Note:**

> Lady Violetta's Book of Love Poetry is available at all good bookstores.


End file.
